


A Glimpse (into another life)

by simken



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 800 words - November challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Falling In Love, First Meeting, M/M, Rickyl Writer's Group, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simken/pseuds/simken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rickyl Writer's Group November Challenge: 800 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse (into another life)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to bearhead for beta-ing this work and being generally awesome!  
> This is just a little scene from a larger fic I'm currently working on. It's still in its early stages but I thought the challenge would be a good opportunity to actually see if I can still write. It's my first time posting on ao3 so I hope it works out alright. All comments, kudos etc. are greatly appreciated!

"So, already feeling at home, Pookie? “

Carol had jumped up on the countertop, letting her feet swing happily as she took a sip of coffee from the only mug Daryl had that wasn’t dirty or chipped. He still wasn’t used to seeing her like this, all carefree and teasing and smiling up to her eyes, like somebody had lifted a veil. Made her look ten years younger.

“Think so.“ Daryl shrugged. „It’s better than the clinic at least. More fresh air. Less fucked up people. They still look at me like I might give them all some venereal disease if they come too close though. Or like I might kidnap their children and eat them.“

“What about the boy I saw earlier? The one with the sheriff’s hat? You two seem to get along well enough.”

“He’s alright, I guess. Maybe just braver than the other kids.”

_Or maybe it’s because his dad is the only one around here who isn’t constantly talking shit about me,_ he thought, but he couldn’t tell Carol that. It would sound quite suspicious.

“Where did he get the hat?”

“It’s his dad’s. He’s a Deputy Sheriff.”

Daryl still remembered their first meeting a couple of weeks ago - third night in his new home - when suddenly somebody had knocked on his door. At first sight, he had thought he was about to be arrested, though he had had no idea what for. Spending six months in a hospital and another nine in a psychiatric hadn’t left him much room for criminal activity. And it couldn’t have been Merle either. His big brother ’d been sitting behind bars since Christmas. But officer Rick Grimes hadn’t turned up to arrest Daryl. Although, given a second look at the man in front of him, he might have agreed to be shackled and lead away by him regardless. Daryl guessed they were roughly the same age and height. The cop’s uniform wasn’t the most flattering in color and fit, but Daryl could see that the body underneath was sinewy and lean like a soccer player’s. He had stood there, one hand on his slightly cocked hip, the other taking off the sheriff’s hat and suddenly Daryl was staring into the most stunning pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. Mesmerized, he almost missed the hand the cop had offered him.

“Rick Grimes. Welcome to the neighborhood.”

“Daryl-“ he had to awkwardly clear his throat before he could continue, “Daryl Dixon.”

Rick’s hand had been warm and comforting and Daryl had cringed inwardly at the dark grease stains on his own fingers. When he had dared to look up into Rick’s face once again his dazzling smile had made his knees buckle. And even now, a week later, he still felt heat creeping up his neck when he thought about those icy blue eyes, the full lips, the strong nose and jaw line, and the coffee-colored locks that curled slightly at the nape of his neck and just begged to have Daryl’s fingers buried in them.

“Are you blushing, Daryl?” Carol ripped him out of his reverie.

“Bullshit” he mumbled, but it was too late. Carol had leapt onto his denial like a bloodhound onto a trail.

“Yes, you are! So, it’s the kid’s dad, huh? Is he hot?“

“Stop it Carol. He’s just been nice to me that’s all.“

“How nice exactly?” “You have a dirty mind, woman, you know that?”

“Then stop making me pull everything out of your left nostril, Daryl! Just tell me.”

“There’s nothing to tell! Nothing actually happened.”

Carol blinked when Daryl realized he had shot himself in the foot.

“So something was about to happen?”

“No… we- we just sat there on the porch last night. Just _talking_ ,” he added with emphasis, “drinking beer, he bummed some cigarettes off me, said his wife hated when he smoked. They were fighting all morning, that’s why Carl came over. ”

“The two of you were sitting on your porch?”

“Yeah.” “In the swing?”

“I- yeah, why are you asking?”

Carol’s grin got even wider, bordering on downright scary.

“You’re telling me you were cuddling with that handsome young sheriff on your porch swing all night, drinking and smoking and watching the night sky and you haven’t jumped his bones yet?”

Daryl rolled his eyes. “It’s not like that, Carol. He’s married. He has a son, for Christ’s sake. I’m pretty sure he’s not even gay.”

Carol scoffed. “Like that has ever held you off… You know there was a time when you didn’t give a damn about any of those things? You could make anyone fall for you without even trying.”

“’m not that kind of person anymore. You know that.” But if the sparkling in Carol’s eyes was any indication, she didn’t believe him.


End file.
